Who is Jessie James?
by AndShe'sAfraid
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella gets into singing. When Edward sees her on tv what will he think of this country Bella.What is Bella hiding from him about her past&who is Jessie James?Co-written with XxShoutneverEverxX.
1. Chapter 1

**Who is Jessie James?**

**Disclaimer: I own Plot and that's pretty much it;D I do not own the songs, the charcters, or the name Jessie James. So Enjoy Reading;D**

After Edward leaves, Bella gets into singing. When Edward sees her on tv what will he think of this country is Bella hiding from him about her past&&who is Jessie James?

"Whatever." I said as I got up

"What?"My mother asked me as she leaned back into her chair, her Short Dark Brown hair framing her face and her Deep Dark Chocolate eyes sparkled as she grinne , she raised an eyebrow and smoothed away her bangs. I don't get why I had to say it, I was 19, I mean you would think.

I inhaled and spoke clearly, "Yes Ma'm."

"That's what I thought. Now go rinse those dishes-They ain't gonna clean themselves ya`know?" She said rubbing her arm, before getting up from the cherry wood table and heading to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Hun!"She yelled from upstairs

"Goodnight Ma!"

I washed the dishes quickly and started to pack the leftovers when the phone rang. I put the container on the granite counter when it rang and quickly rushed to the livingroom.

"Hello?" I answered

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah of course Danny..What's up?" I asked as I settled into the couch that was next to the phone that laid upon the coffee table.

"You know usual, But my life isn't important right now, Warner Bros has accepted you."

I dropped the phone, before scrambling to get it from the floor.

"Your Joking."I said

"Yes and the Sky is blue." He said

"The Sky is Blue."I said confused

"Ugh! You know what I mean, but yes me-the awesome agent ever in the universe has made that happen." He said excitedly

"I have to say-you own up to your title, but you see a little conceded."I pointed

"Pish-Posh, I merely love myself" He paused, "A lot, but those are minor details that do not need to be discussed." He said off handily

"Okay, so when is it?" I asked

The line was quiet until he spoke quickly

"Tomorrow." He breathed out

"Holy Crap! " I yelled as I jumped off of the couch, phone in hand, "But are you saying I have only one night to prepare-everything?" I asked hoping it would be a no.

"Yes.." He said softly and I could just see him biting his lip

"I-I have to prepare. There are things that need to be done and they ain't done. Okay One, Two , Three. Damn."

"Can you do it Bella Baby?" He asked worried

"Heck Yeah, I can!" I grinned

"That's what I want to hear, now get to it."He laughed before hanging up.

I put the phone down, before screaming and jumping up and down.

"What wrong!?" I heard my mother ask from the stairwell. I turned to see her with Phil's Baseball bat and a crazed look upon her face. I laughed quietly and shook my head.

"Ma, I just got some good news." I whispered though I didn't need to.

"What?" She said lowering the baseball an inch and looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm singing with Warner Bros!!!"I yelled in excitement

She dropped the baseball bat all together and held me in a tight hug.

"I knew you were gonna be something-I just knew you were going to make something of yourself."She whispered and I could feel her tears soak my cardigan.

"Liar."I accused playfully

She rolled her eyes as she wiped her tears away.

"My little Middle aged child-all grown up."She said caressing my cheek, "Jesus Christ I'm getting old!"She exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air

I smiled and shook my head before telling her to go to bed, which she rolled her eyes at, and turned off all the lights before heading to my room.

While I was in my room I had to get my songs ready and prepared so I don't choke tomorrow. I went through a couple verses making sure I remembered it and put it away in my desk. I changed into some boxers and a small white t before getting into bed, I tried so hard to go to sleep, but my nerves were getting to me, so I thought how about how all this started.

When he left.

It Broke me-literally broke me, but after awhile it just went away. I still love him-oh god how I love that brooding basterd, but he won't come back. I've dealt with it, it's been a year since the birthday incident and tragic break-up and I've had to grow up a lot more. As for instance, Charlie died from a stray bullet when he had to save the hostages at a robbery in Seattle. The hostages survived-A woman and her 4 year old child-, so he didn't die in vain. After that I had to leave, but I had no money with me so I called my mom up to tell her I was moving to oh so sunny Florida Turns out she was back in my hometown of San Antonio. I never told Edward this because to be honest I just really didn't want to. I lived on a Ranch a couple miles out from 1604 and loop 410. It was quiet and I loved it. I could be the real me here, ya know? You see Renee lived here and grew up here, but she needed change and she left for Forks a month after her 18th birthday. She met Charlie there and wam bam , they hit it off. They got married and while my mother was visiting some family here, she went into labor. Renee left with a suitcase and a bump and came back with a suitcase and a baby. Therefore, they decided to stay in forks. Renee couldn't take how everyone knew each other's business so she took me and came here to live with her parents. When her parents past away they left her with the Ranch seeing as she was an only child. When I was growing up I got into some bad groups and then I got into skating. Number Uno bad group, I was in until I moved to forks. Thanks to them I can do an Ollie, airwalk grab and of course a 360. Therefore, when I'm on the board Clumsy Bella never existed and I lost my virginity to when I was 15. Technically, I never lied to Edward since he never really out right asked me if I was a Virgin, he just assumed. Idid a lot of things back then I am so not proud of, but then again I was going to one of the most ghetto schools here so it's practically the school's fault.[**A/N:ha;D My school is dubbed the Ghetto School of all time**]

I was about to continue my mid ranting, but my eyes started to droop and eventually I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a months since I got my record deal with Warner Bros., A lot has changed since I Danny called me. I've changed. I walked in as an insecure little girl and I walked out a Country Sex Symbol. I leaned on my hands that were pressed on the vanity table before me. I looked up and I could even tell, my eyes were a sparkling shade of dark brown-the same as my mother.[**I'm about to explain how Bella looks now, so if you don't want to go through this check out my profile.**] I let my hair grow out after a cutting incident a while back, so dark chocolate tresses in gorgeous waves fell down my back and stopped `bout 2 inches past my chest. My short bangs that covered half of my left eye were swept to the side, and it showed my perfect plucked eyebrows. My face had matured and I actually had a nice golden tan instead of my abnormal pale skin. I walked across the room towards the full-length mirror and checked myself out**[Outfit on profile]-**seeing as I was good I grabbed some water and walked out. As I began the walk towards the stage, the security guards put wires on me that I didn't even what they were for. I handed my water to Danny and shook out my nerves, before grabbing the Microphone Danny had in his right hand and putting a cowboy clad foot onto the shiny black floor.

"How, ya'll doin today?"

I got a bunch of screams as responses and I grinned. I love doing it and to be frank I would trade being a vampire for this any day.

"So what song do you want me to play for ya'll today?"

They scream out a bunch of names and titles and I'm pretty sure I even heard Taylor Swift, but I'm not to sure. I heard a name of one of my songs and I decided to go with that one.

"I've picked people, so chill!" I said into the microphone

"I'll be playing My Cowboy. How does that sound?" I asked the crowd as I pointed the microphone towards the audience, my eyebrows raised, I pulled it back in when people tried to take it away from me.

"Okay here we go!" I said tapping my leg for a beat which started the music and I saw a one of those real professional lookin` cameras from the corner of my eye, but brushed it off and started.

"You're gonna have to meet my mama  
Gonna learn to say, yes Ma'm  
Gotta learn to call me Hun

If you wanna be my cowboy  
Gotta treat me like a lady  
Get the door and hold my hand  
Better tell me that I'm pretty

If you wanna be my cowboy  
I ain't got no time for players  
Ain't no one ride rodeo  
Ain't got room for no heartbreakers

Giddy up, giddy up, go  
Grab my hand and take me dancing  
Show me off to all your friends  
Rub my back and call me baby  
If you wanna be my cowboy  
Oh, ya ya

Better buy my favorite pony  
Better learn my favorite song  
Gotta lay some bling upon me

If you wanna be my cowboy  
I ain't got no time for players  
Ain't no one ride rodeo  
Ain't got room for no heartbreakers

Giddy up, giddy up, go  
Grab my hand and take me dancing  
Show me off to all your friends  
Rub my back and call me baby  
Ya ya, oh ya ya

Saddle up and take me for a little ride  
Lay me down on a blanket ya  
By the river side, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Woooo

Come on boys  
I ain't got no time for players  
Ain't no one ride rodeo  
Ain't got room for no heartbreakers

Giddy up, giddy up, go  
Grab my hand and take me dancing  
Show me off to all your friends  
Rub my back and call me baby  
If you wanna be my cowboy  
Wanna be my cowboy  
Oh, ya ya ya"

I did a couple more songs until It was the end and I had to decide between two songs. It took me awhile, but I grinned and clapped with my hands to start the crowd.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo

Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo  
Hoo, hoo, hoo

I wanna lie in my bed  
And do nothing  
I don't care what anyone says  
I got you on my mind  
Thinking about one thing  
Gonna show you how I do it best

Put my lips on your mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cause I like it  
Put your hands on my hips  
Take me down  
Sink this ship  
Boy I can't resist

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And its hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

Those other guys when they call  
I might answer  
But you're the one I'm thinking bout  
So baby don't disappoint  
Just move faster  
And show me what you're feeling now

Put your lips on my mouth  
Keep you comin around  
Cause I like it  
Nothing's wrong  
It's so right  
Got permission from me tonight  
So turn off the lights

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

Now I'm going crazy  
I'm tired of waiting  
My lips are on fire  
I just want you to know  
I'm losing my patience  
For the time that you've wasted

Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my mouth  
Put your lips on my…

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me  
and you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
And every other time is just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you" I smiled and walked off stage. I did a few autographs and went back into my dresser to get my book bag, since I was also studying to be a surgeon. I grabbed it and bought a snickers bar from the loft, before getting into the tour bus that was waiting patiently outside. We were about to leave when Fans started to crowd around the bus and I inhaled quickly, before pulling out my homework the tutor gave me yesterday. I started to finish some Math problems when the Bus started to move and I thank god.

"Hey Tedd!" I yelled

The bus driver acknowledge me from the reaview mirror and I smiled.

"Where are we going next?" I asked as I popped a skittle in my mouth

"Forks, Washington—it'll be a long ride so get some sleep superstar." He smirked

I rolled my eyes, but nodded and walked to the back where it held two bunk beds. I climb on the top one and settled in, but not before thinking if anyone is going to recognize me.

…

I walked out, before being greeted by the paparazzi. Awesome, please note the sarcasm. I put my Sunglasses on and the chanting began.

"Jessie! Jessie! Jessie!" They yelled as I walked away from them. I walked into the auditorium when I saw my picture in the front with Jessie James splashed across it, then my show times. Showtime's-I feel like a $5 dollar movie. I rolled my eyes and hurriedly got my dressing room set up, before calling for a rented car-since I did not want to attract attention. I mean would you want to attract attention, if you were back in a city where one of the best things in your life happened to you and it got stripped away. To nothing, then you were out casted, oh but now you're a big star. No, I didn't think so. When the car got here, I snuck out back with my purse and drove to a small café they built in Forks during Senior Year. I walked in with my eyes downcast and I unfourtantly saw my picture once again on the wall of the café since Forks rarely gets star appearances they make the most of it. I walked to the cashier and ordered Coffee-1 milk and 2 sugars. I was about to turn around when I came face-to-face with oh so popular Jessica Stanley.

"Excuse Me!" She spat her head shaking, but her eyes turned wide as recognition filled her eyes. Oh crap.

"Bella?" yes.

"Hi; Jessica" I said taking off my sunglasses and putting them in my purse. I smiled and I realized I stuck out like a sore thumb here. Everyone was dressed in fall clothes even though it was summer and here I was dressed in a black leather jacket and a red tank top. I had a dark brown belt with Faded light blue short shorts and my cowgirl boots. I knew she noticed too cause she looked me up&down, before turning to the my poster. I cringed and I waited as she looked back and forth between me and the poster. I grimiced and her eyes widened.

"Oh My god, You the Jessie James. How come I never noticed this? Wait until people here this." She said quickly.

"Jessica no-" I began, but she was already texting and sending it to thousands of people and before I knew it there was paparazzi everywhere. I glared at Jessica, before whispering in her ear.

"You'll pay for this." Her eyes widened and I ran back to the car- coffee still in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I was on my bunk bed trying to figure out how to get my revenge on Jessica. I mean did she really have to do that. I shook my head and jumped off the bed and made my way to the mini kitchen, I peered into the refrigerator before deciding on hot chocolate. I was about to go back to bed with hot chocolate, but my cell phone rang. I groaned and I put the coco on the mini table and rushed to get my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver

"Bella!" said the one voice I never thought I would hear again.

My eyes went wide and quickly pressed End Call and just stood there. After all this time, all this time she had the nerve to call me. I groaned and just went to bed forgetting all about the coco on the table in the kitchen. I woke up to the sunrays shinning in through the window and the birds flying into said window so it wasn't the best wake up call. I got up and changed into a Fab Stitch Skinny Jean, Distressed Metallic Jacket with Trapeze Tank underneath. Instead of wearing my boots, I wore Kimba High Boots. I grabbed my Malia Moon Snake Bag and headed out the bus door. I got out my sidekick and started textin` Danny since he was nowhere to be seen. I laughed when he said a Grandma was flirting with him at the Bingo place they had in Seattle.

[**Danny-**_**Bella**_]

'_**Of Course they r-either Ur gay or Ur single dat place.'**_

'**Can't I be both?'**

'_**Ur Gay?'**_

'**No.'**

'_**Liar-I so saw u lookin at Gay porn da otha day.'**_

'**Who told u! seriously Bella Baby…WTF! One of them just grabbed me0_o'**

'_**W/e'**_

'**No seriously. RAPE! RAPE!, I'm calling u right now!'**

'_**Okay-call'**_

I laughed as I heard LMFAO-La La La come from my phone. I smirked and answered.

[**Danny-**_**Bella-**__**Other people**_]

'**Lady-please I told you I have a girlfriend'**

'_**She don't have to know about us boy.'**_

I started laughing

'_**Are you serious? I thought you were joking.'**_

'**No, I wasn't I- Do not touch me!'**

'_**You know you like it. You know with age comes experience-Why are you running away?'**_

I could hear Danny's loud breathing on the other line.

'_**Are you running?'**_

'**Hell yes!'**

'_**Do you want me to stay on the line?'**_

'**Yes! They might attack me. Dammit they're behind me!'**

'_**No Way!'**_

'**Yes way!'**

'_**Look I'll come pick you ?'**_

'**Fine- but just so you know I would have so kick those G'mas asses if it weren't for the fact they had detachable teeth, canes, and there sort of Women.'**

'_**Sort of?'**_

'**Uh-huh! I swear I saw a transvestite. No lie.'**

'_**Sure…Where are you?'**_

'**Um..8****th**** and 6****th**** Park Avenue, hurry I can only fend them off for so long!'**

'_**Bye.'**_

I ran to my rented car and started to drive towards Danny. It took about 15 minutes, before I came to 8th and 6th park avenue and saw Danny on a tree with Old Lady's surrounding him on the ground. He was kicking his right foot and his with shirt was torn. One of the lady's on the ground somehow got his Black Blazer and was holding it up to her face. Gross. I parked the car by a bench and hurriedly got out and walked over to the tree calmly. I saw Danny's panicked face turn into relief as he saw me. I laughed as he tried to get down. I made my way through the lady's and walked over to him.

"Hey stud muffin-looks like your pimpin," I said laughing

He glared at me and I took his hand to lead his 24-year-old body through the swarm of horny old lady's.

"Hey where are you taking my man?" Said an old lady with a New York accent as she appeared in front of with her cane and was standing in a defensive position. I had the urge to laugh.

"Your Man? All this is mine!" I said groping Danny's Manhood making him yelp.

"Yours, I don't see your name on him!" She screamed spit flying out of her mouth so I had to shield myself with my arm.

"Whoa lady keep ya spit in your mouth and my name is right here." I said calmly as I turned him around and picked up his shirt where a tramp stamp said Jessie James and underneath it was Bella Swan was here. He got when he used to live with me and he come home drunk and disturbed my peace so I took him to a tattoo parlor. I even got to sign him myself in ink. He was so mad, but he said it was true.

"Happy?" I said raising my eyebrows

They groaned and walked away and I stuck my tongue out at their retreating figures.

"Serves them right."

"That was hot." Danny said as he turned around and tried to fix his torn shirt.

"Damn right-I'm a Sex Symbol remember so I have an image to keep up!" I said playfully as I spit on the ground, put my boot on it, and twisted.

"Conceded." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever-anyway I need you to be my date for the awards next week in Miami." I said as we got into the rented red camera.

"Sure-Do I get kisses and free gropes?" he asked as he looked at me with a smirk

I raised my eyebrow at him and shook my head, before answering.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a grin

He was about to reply with a witty remark thinking my answer was no, but stopped and looked at me and I saw an evil glint go through his Ice Blue eyes.

"You should have never said that."

MY eyes widened and I knew he meant that. He was going to use that to his advantage ever since I told him we were only friends after a night out and some drinks, cause when we woke up we were both naked and he ended up with a black eye. To be honest it wasn't an accident. I mean it's not as if he was horribly disfigured- he was hot even at a level where he could actually have Vampire Hotness. Oh, damn- He would be so hot as a Vampire like hotter than Edward. I scrunched up my face, and tried to describe Danny in my head. He had Black straight hair that was shaggy and stopped a cm after his ear lobe and his bangs were razored cut. He had tan skin and Ice Blue eyes with a smile to die for. His body was lanky, but if he picked up his shirt, you would see his awesome 8 pack. I smiled at him, he flashed me a grin, before turning on the radio, and he started to jam out in this weird goofy way. I shook my head and I took him back to the hotel, he was staying at. When we got there, we went up to his suite and he changed into a white v-neck and some light wash boot cut jeans that were distressed and he had a black belt on with his cowboy boots. I was sitting on the bed by the headboard so he came, jumped on the bed, and laid down with his hands behind his head. I giggled and pushed him off the bed with my sock covered foot. He got up quickly and took off his boots claiming that he didn't want to scuff the bed up since the sheets were white.

I shook my head as he came crawling towards me on the bed as if I was his prey and he was the predator. He grinned as I tried to jump off the bed, but he grabbed my foot and dragged me back to the bed and he laid me on the bed as he tickled me. I tried smacking his hands away, but it was no use. He was unstoppable. I laughed when he stopped and looked me in the eyes, he brushed a piece of hair out of my face and smiled softly before leaning in. When he kissed me my brain was telling me to stop to push him away or something, but I pushed those thoughts away and kissed him back. My hands trailed up his shirt and ran my hands down his abs. Somewhere during are make-out session we lost all our clothes and it wasn't a make-out session anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sun practically blinding me to death and a snoring Danny to my left. Now it wasn't full on snoring more like deep breathing-so I was totally fine with it. I sat up and squinted my eyes as they got use to the light and just sat there going everything that happened last night. As soon as I did I felt a huge smile appear on my face and my eyes go dreamy-I felt a tap on my shoulder so unfourtantly I was taken away from the very intense Playback.

"What are you smiling about?" Danny asked groggily

"Ya know-Stuff." I said giggling at the end and I felt like someone knocked me out and injected me with 10x more Laughing gas then someone should have. I looked at him, I saw him grinning too, and I could tell he knew what I meant so I lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh please, Mr. Conceded." I huffed

"Hey! I can't help it your just feeding my Ego sitting there looking all Happy and Refreshed, so my bad." He said with an Eye Roll.

I laughed and got up to go take a shower, He Whistled-I blushed, and he got up to come with me.

I turned around and faced him-my hand on his chest pushing him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked with one eyebrow raised

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before grabbing me and throwing me over one shoulder-He was marching to the Bathroom as if he was a soldier.

"You're not in the Army, Danny." I stated

I saw him Pout, "Well crush my dreams why don't you."

I laughed, "You want to be in the Army?"

"Well, not really, no." He said as he shut the door, put me down, and headed towards the shower while I stood there with my arms crossed.

"I'm not taking a Shower with you."

"Not if I can help it."He said grinning after a few moments and stalked towards me.

"What are you-Ah!" I yelled as he pushed me towards the Shower with a hard shove.

"Hey now be careful with the goods."I said pouting

He rolled his eyes and pushed me fully into the Shower.

…

Five Showers later we were dressed and ready to go to rehearsal. The whole car ride Danny was glancing at me with a puzzled look on his face. I got fed up and asked him why.

"Well-you see I don't know how to put this…You have stuff on your face." He said with a hint of a smile.

I looked at him and checked the mirror to see that I had some blueberry syrup from the IHOP we went to for breakfast earlier. I pouted and grabbed Danny's arm wiping my arm with his black button down t-shirt. I laughed when he yanked his arm away and glared at me before telling me to roll up the sleeve as he was driving. I laughed and rolled it up for him and when we came to a Stop Sign, he rolled up the other one. When we were almost there a question popped into my head, but I didn't know if it was right. I waited for another 5 minutes, before getting the courage to speak up.

"Hey, what are we?"

"What do you mean?" He asked glancing at me from the corner of his eye

"Well, ya know like-Ugh! Are we a couple or what?" I asked frustrated with myself, because I couldn't get the stupid words out of my mouth.

"Do you want to be?" He asked after a few seconds

"Well, I would like to be- I mean I haven't been with anyone in awhile so I might suck." I said grimacing.

He laughed as I glared

"What?"

"Why are you laughing at me?" I pouted

He rolled his eyes, "You would never suck."

I smiled, "So?"

"That's a Yes." He said nodding

"Yes!" I said as I pumped my right hand into the air slowly bringing it down as I realized what I just did. I smiled sheepishly as the hand returned to my side. He laughed, so I laughed and he held his right hand out for me to take. I felt the corner of my mouth turn up, I intertwined my fingers with his, and we sang show tunes the whole ride. No Lie.

When we got to rehearsal, we quickly ran in since we were 3 minutes late. When we walked in the crew turned to glare at us, but stopped at the sight of our intertwined fingers. I smiled sheepishly, before holding our hand out waiting for a reaction and I sure got one. One of the crewmembers Sylvia screamed happily and ran towards me giving me a hug since she knew about Edward besides the whole I suck blood, ha ha ha. Therefore, after that, everyone came to congratulate us and I went on stage to rehearse. After 5 hours of Rehearsal, we drove back to the hotel seeing, as we both couldn't fit in my twin bed on the tour bus. We got there and just slept.

…

The next day we went to Seattle for some ice cream seeing Forks didn't have one. We found a little shop while we were driving so we parked a few streets away and walked. While we were talking I felt complete again. I mean I did get over Edward somewhat, but there was always that hope that he would come back and tell me he loves me. Then there was the pain that I still held from when he left me in the forest, the pain that gave me nightmares since, but this morning when I woke up and I I didn't have the nightmare that usually have-the nightmare that makes me wake up sweating and crying while my throat hurts. The dream where three vampires with bright red eyes watch Edward burn-they watch curiously though as if they don't know how the fire came to be or why he's screaming. Then as he burns alive, his screams filling my ears and my tears flowing down my face-it stops- his screams die down, his eyes go blank, and his whole body turns to Ash. His once pale body turned to black dust and the vampires simply kick it, scattering it around the granite floor. I inhaled deeply, before exhaling and turning to a Danny who was watching me with worried eyes. I smiled and walked into the Ice Cream shop. I got triple Dutch chocolate with m&m's and sprinkles while Danny got Pistachio with chocolate sprinkles. I stuck my tongue out at him when he scrunched his face up at the chocolate. We sat down at a small white circle table by a window. Danny pulled out one of the light green chairs for me, before seating himself.

We began talking about band-aids; how we got there, I don't know.

"Nuh-Uh!" I scoffed as I shook my head

"What how could you say Dora Band-aids are better than Spiderman band-aids?"He said as if it should be a crime to dislike Spiderman.

"Well who likes a dude in spandex?" I asked

"Hey don't diss the Spandex it's not totally Gay…Okay it's Gay, but still!" He argued

I laughed' "Batman is way better!" I said smugly

He looked at me as if he were going to argue, but then relaxed and said, "True." While nodding happily, as he scooped up some Ice Cream. I was about to laugh, but across the street I saw a man in a black truck that was parked across the street in front of 'Susie's Designs' and he held a Camera. I groaned and Danny looked at me curiously. I pointed my finger to the glass, smashing it in the process, to tell him to look at the bald dude. He dropped his shoulders in way that you could tell he was irritated and grabbed my hand so we could leave. We left the Ice cream Shop and headed back to the hotel.

…

It's been three weeks and today was the day of the concert.

I shook my arms in a crazy matter as I tried to get my nerves to calm done since this was going to be a live performance. I grabbed the microphone from Danny, before he gave me a Good Luck kiss and pushing me out onto the stage that earned him a glare. I said the opening speech that I rehearsed and began my song 'Cowboy Casanova'.

I grabbed the Microphone stand and pulled it closer to me as I begun to sing.

"You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life."

I turned to get off stage so I could get changed for my next performance.

**Authors Note: Edwards POV next;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edwards POV: He might seem a little OOC, but bear with me please as I suck at writing EPOV's.**

"EDWARD!" Alice screeched from downstairs

'Come here-my precious' Alice thought

I glared at the white wall imagining little patterns in textures as I sat on the black couch that was the only thing occupying my room and hugged the pillow that had Bella's Scent on it. I 'Borrowed' it from her room, but Charlie would not notice since he is usually at work most of the time. We moved back to forks a year after I left-I wanted her back. I was planning to confront her at school, but when she did not show up, I asked Alice where she was. Turns out, she was in Texas-why I would not know since apparently I have no clue about anything anymore. I narrowed my eyes at the wall even more hoping lasers would come out and burn this house down causing me to die a horrible painful death in which I deserved. Anything would be better than the lonely comatose state that I was in-I missed her. I missed her scent and how her heart would race every time she saw me-I missed how a blush would light up her cheeks when I caressed it or the fact that she could recite every word and conversation in Wuthering Heights without hesitation. I loved the way she would practically fall all over herself in Gym when I would secretly watch her because she would be livid if she knew I was watching her. [A/N: He is so Stalkery;D] I buried my face into the pillow wishes it would smother me and end my life, but unfourtantly the dreaded Pixie stormed in, grabbed the pillow from me, threw it out the window and pushed me to the floor. Therefore, I reacted in the only possible way I could, I laid there on the floor sobbing uncontrollably for my love that I would never see again. Alice having enough of that though pulled my hair and tried to drag me downstairs. I held onto the doorframe as I was half way out and fully aware of what was going on and held onto it as tight as I could. I mentally chose to burn down her wardrobe if she still would not let go of my hair and succeeded in dragging me down there where the light could be seen. She gasped and held on my hair even more tightly then before.

'You wouldn't.' She thought as her eyes turned black and narrowed into slits.

"Try Me." I said lowly my voice hoarse from the lack of use.

Apparently, the threat did not work seeing as she tugged on my hair even harder causing me to grip on the frame to hard and it crumbled beneath my fingers. She then prompted to push me down the white stairs, which I had not been to jolly about. I growled as I got up and tried to stand correctly since I've been hunched over every day and every night only to get up to hunt which I was only doing since Carlisle forced me to. I glared at every person in the room that were currently sporting a smirk or grin and ended up flipping each one of them off as I headed up stairs to continue to sulk in my misery.

Alice was having any of that though since she commanded Emmett and Jasper to take me to the couch in the living room. They did it-though I struggled, they were to strong- and held me to the couch. I glared at the TV that was currently showing Mtv and some woman talking about a concert from some Sex Symbol. Emmett was the first thing that popped into my mind and I shook my head, but tried to get out of their grip once more. Unfourtantly I was beaten and held by their locked arms. I growled and sunk lower into the couch as Alice came into my line of sight.

"I have something you need to see." She said as she walked behind me and held onto my head so I could not turn away from the Television. I stared at it confused as a man's voice came out and introduced someone named 'Jessie James'. I looked at Emmett and Jasper who were grinning widly at the Televison and I was growing tired of their silence. I was about to say something when the most alluring voice sounded out from the speakers from our home theater indicating it came out of the TV. I tilted my head to the side as I saw a woman who looked remarkably like Bella only curvier and tan with bigger lips and longer more tousled hair appeared on screen with a Dark Red tank top and a plaid cotton shirt with light blue shorts and her amazing long legs in a pair of Cowboy boots. My lips parted as she began to sing.

"(Pop) ahh  
If it pops into my head  
It's comin' straight out my mouth  
If you ain't treatin' me right  
It's somethin' you'll hear about  
I can't be little "Miss Sunshine" all of the time  
If you want a piece of my heart  
You'll get a piece of my mind

Oh! If I got something to say  
Oh! If I ain't gettin' my way  
Oh! If it's important to me

I'll stand up n scream to get what I need  
I got a big mouth  
I got a big mouth  
Don't care what you think  
I don't give a Beep!  
As long as you listen to me  
When I turn it up n sing aloud  
'Cuz I'm not afraid... to give you a taste  
Without the sugarcoat babe  
What can I say?... the words just come out  
I got a big mouth

Some people go with the crowd  
They never say what they think  
They don't wanna rock the boat  
'Cuz they're afraid it'll sink  
But I can't sit on my hands  
When I know somethin' ain't right  
'Cuz when ya bottle up it up baby  
It'll eat you alive

Oh! If I got something to say  
Oh! If I ain't gettin' my way  
Oh! If it's important to me

I'll stand up n scream to get what I need  
I got a big mouth  
I got a big mouth  
Don't care what you think  
I don't give a Beep!  
As long as you listen to me  
When I turn it up n sing aloud  
'Cuz I'm not afraid... to give you a taste  
Without the sugarcoat babe  
What can I say?... the words just come out  
I got a big mouth

[Outro]  
Haven't you ever wished, you could go back in time  
And do somethin' different?  
Haven't you ever wished, you could go back tonight  
Say what you really meant... say what you really meant?

If it pops into my head  
It's comin' straight out my mouth  
If you ain't treatin' me right, right, right, right  
I'll stand up n scream to get what I want  
I got a big mouth  
I got a big mouth  
Don't care what you think  
I don't give a Beep!  
As long as you listen to me (as long as you listen to me)  
When I turn it up n sing aloud  
'Cuz I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)... to give you a taste  
Without the sugarcoat babe  
What can I say (what can I say)... the words just come out  
I got a big mouth"

I have never been one for country, but that was brilliant. Her voice was rough, but sweet, I could not explain it was just amazing. My mouth formed into a frown and my eyebrows furrowed as I began to think why they would need me to watch this though.

"Why did I need to watch this?" I asked clearing my throat a couple times.

Alice came in front of me once again as Emmett and Jasper let go of me.

"Edward that was Bella." She said softly that even I almost did not hear her. What?

"What? You have to be Joking. Bella is not tan and she is certainly not country." I stated

"You see that's where you're wrong." She said and she continued to explain to me Bella's past that she read in Seventeen Magazine. After it my eyes were wide and I'm pretty sure my mouth was open. I closed it and I took a deep unnecessary breath threw my nose. Well there is only one thing to do.

"We are going to her next concert."

"Yes." Jasper breathed and Alice grinned while Emmett simply stood up from the couch and jumped up and down.

"Were going to go see Sexy Bella-No were going to go see Sexy Jessie!" He yelled with his fist pumping into the air.

"Ya know I always liked Texan women." He said grinning [A/N Emmett! I'm Texan!;D]

I heard a thump come from upstairs.

"What!?" Rosalie screeched

Emmett's eyes got wide, he proceeded to run outside, and I felt a quick breeze pass me as Rosalie chased after him. I smiled as I sat down on the couch and ran a hand through my hair.

Everything just got a whole lot better.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I am **so **sorry I haven''t updated,but life got in the way. I had these major tests that decide whether I'm going to high school or not,so I had a lot on my plate. I also got grounded,but we need not to discuss that(: I just finsished my Math and Reading TAKS tests and in 2 weeks I have my science and History. Wish me good luck(:

Disclaimer:

Abbie: Holy Flippers...I own twilight!

**Edward pops out of nowhere**

Edward:No,you don't.

Abbie :Uh-Yeah-yeah I do.

Edward:Just say you don't so you can get on with this 'Lovely' story.

Abbie looking shocked:Did you just use air quotations!? Are you implying that my story is in fact not lovely!?

Edward looking uncomfortable:Uh-?

Abbie:Are You!?

Edward:Uh-you see...UGH!Stop with the mental images please!!!

Abbie:Alright,now don't imply anymore.

Edward:Yes ma'am.

**Jasper pops up** **as Edward leaves.**

Jasper :What you'd show him?

Abbie:You and Alice having Kinky Sex.

Jasper:What!?

Abbie:I do not own twilight...bye!

"You touch me with that godawful thing and I swear to god Danny, if you don't get that freakin thing away from me I'll-"

"You'll What?"Danny taunted

"I'll-I'll,I'll tell your mom about sleeping with the nanny!" I screamed pointing my finger at him accusingly. He hand stopped and he glared at me.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me,Hun." I smirked

He flung the dead squirrel at me and ran for the door.

"Asshole!You better get your ass in here and pick this shit up!"I screamed infuriated that he had the audacity to throw the wretched thing at me. His head popped from behind the doorway,before his whole body emerged his figure shaking quietly as he tried to stifle his laugh.

"Fagget."I said as I walked to the kitchen.

"Name calling will get you nowhere!"He yelled

"It'll get me away from you."

"Low blow."He said

"Squirrel."I replied

He seemed to think about it for a second,"Touche,homeslice."

"Freak."I muttered before grabbing the leftover chicken nuggets from the fridge and sitting on the couch.

"You have a concert Missy- you shouldn't be eating those." He chastised mockingly

"And?" I asked my eyebrow raised wondering where **this** was going.

"Well you'll get fat and-"

"Whoa!I am **not** gonna get fat,so chill."I glared

"Oh,touchy subject,sor-ry."He stressed

I rolled my eyes,before turning on the Television and eating my 50 piece Mcnuggets.

-4 hours later..dun..dun...dunnn(:-

"No."

"No."

"I would never."

"Burn this."

"Hmm...Suitable."

I looked at the acid washed jeans that screamed 80's and pulled them on. Most of the clothes in my closet are either bought from my wardrobe stylist or my mom,so the acid wash jeans are only one of 10 that I've bought myself.

I grabbed a Rock Kills Kid band t-shirt,throwing it on as I ran out onto the stage,my converse hitting the floor. I looked out into the crowd, they were screaming **so** loud,but I enjoyed it,i loved it. I lived for this. I smiled,waved, I even bowed which earned a few laughs from the front and got to singing. Cause that's what these folks came here for.

"Guys,I actually wanted to do something different tonight,I've been working on a new song,but the thing is I don't know if it's my style **exactly** so y'all get to decide."I smiled. I looked to the side of the stage where my musical corespondent stood. She was in a tight pencil skirt while her arms were flailing wildly,begging me not to sing my song. She said the audience wouldn't like it. I responded with 'Screw the Audience' and left. So here goes nothing.

"The song is called Brick By Boring Brick,I hope you like it."

I tapped my foot as the music started.

"She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
With her feet on the ground  
And her head in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
or the wolves gonna blow it down  
With her feet on the ground  
And her head in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't see it with your eyes  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
Cause if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba da ba..."

The audience stared at me-so silent I swear I could hear everyone's heartbeat,until a teenage girl from the back started to 'Whoop" and yell my name,the whole crowd got started and basically told me it was awesome.

"So you want Country to today or something different."

"Different!!!"

"Alright, this is called American Boy."(A/N-I suggest going to you tube and look for American Boy,Versamerge, Listen;it's awesome.)

"He said, Hey Sister.  
It's really really nice to meet ya.  
I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.  
like the way he's speaking, his confidence is peaking.  
Don't like his baggy jeans but Ima like what's underneath them.  
And no I ain't been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New York's heart awaits. First let's see the west end.  
I'll show you to my bridren.  
I'm like this American Boy. American Boy  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come pick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy. American Boy  
Can we get away this weekend.  
Take me to Broadway.  
Let's go shopping baby then we'll go to a Café.  
Let's go on the subway.  
Take me to your hood.  
I never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good.  
Dress in all your fancy clothes.  
Sneaker's looking Fresh to Def I'm loving those Shell Toes.  
Walking that walk.  
Talk that slick talk.  
I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy.  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come pick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy  
Would you be my love, my love, Would you be mine.  
Would you be my love, my love, Would you be mine.  
Could you be my love, my love.  
Would you be my American Boy. American Boy  
Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay.  
I really want to come pick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy. American Boy.  
La,la,la,la,la,la,la  
La,la,la,la,la,la,la...."

Two Hours later I was sweaty and fortunately done,my musical corespondent was wrong,so she was fired. I picked up my water bottle and headed towards the backstage where I met something I didn't want to see.

There,standing in front of me,was a guy dressed as a clown and **everyone** knows I hate clowns.

"Holy Shit!!" I yelled throwing my water bottle at him. I looked around me only to find a fork...this will do. I ran at the clown-my fork in the air ready to attack when he ran out of the way to reveal the Cullen family walking towards me.

That was one fat ass clown.

"Uh-Hi?"I said though it sounded unsure,plus I think I looked weird since my fork was still in the air.

I threw the fork into the fake plastic tree by the couch and smiled.

"Hey y'all." I said waving

"Bella!!!"Alice said running towards me

"Aliceee."I said stretching the -e out with an unenthusiastic voice.

"How rude." She pouted at my attempts to mock her.

"So how's life? You Edward? Fuck any hoes?" I asked

His eyes widened as he got tongue-tied while Emmett started laughing.

"How about you Pimpster? Don't you have any hoes and bitches that need a spanking or something?" I asked

In Emmett like Fashion he grabbed Rosalie and bended her over before smacking her ass leaving her fuming.

"You Dick!" She yelled, before pulling his shirt towards her and kissing him.

"Well.." I heard Carlise say.

"So anybody wanna go out and party!?"

* * *

Sorry the story was so Out-of character today,i just felt like getting random(:


End file.
